Work machines, such as fork lifts, wheel loaders, track loaders, excavators, backhoes, bull dozers, and telehandlers are known. Work machines can be used to move material, such as pallets, dirt, and/or debris. The work machines typically include a work implement (e.g., a fork) connected to the work machine. The work implements attached to the work machines are typically powered by a hydraulic system. The hydraulic system can include a hydraulic pump that is powered by a prime mover, such as a diesel engine. Work machines are commonly provided with electronic control systems that rely upon a number of inputs and outputs, for example, pressure sensors, position sensors, and valve actuators. Electro-hydraulic valves often rely on sensed values, such as port pressure and/or valve position to provide a stable, controlled flow to and from a hydraulic actuator, such as a linear actuator or motor. Typically, a failure in one of these sensors will render the actuator inoperable. Improvements are desired.